Masks
by Sethoz
Summary: Davis is tried of people thinking the worst of him, tried of people thinking he is stuipd. Can he change the way people think about him or is he stuck behind his mask.


Sethoz: Yes! I've done a pro-Davis fic! *does a little jig. Stops when she notices the stares* What? I like Davis...   
This is a sweet Daikari, you don't like Daikari's just don't read this! I'll like to thank ssjdaisuke for dragging this story out of it's hole... even if ssjdaisuke doesn't remember me! Here's Davis to give the Disclaimer.  
  
  
Davis: Sethoz doesn't own Digimon, Will Shakespeare etc. Eliza is hers.   
  
~@~  
  
  
  
Davis looked at Eliza in frustration.  
"I just don't know what to! How can I show Kari what a great guy I am?" Eliza sighed, they had been over and over this.  
"Davis, there's just one way and you know it. You have to show Kari the real you. You have to show her that in reality you're clever and know a lot of things. Tell her about that concert you're going to be in..." Eliza looked up an evil smile on her face. "That's it! I know how you can impress Kari, WITHOUT it looking like you are." Davis looked at her, a uncertain look on his face.  
"What?" Eliza smirked.  
"Listen to me, this is what we do..."  
  
~@~  
  
TK looked around the class, his gaze falling on Kari.   
//I really like her... I have to ask her and soon\\  
"Mr Motomiya!" TK looked up and saw Mrs. Kimberly staring at Davis. "Before 1917 what was the capital of Russia?" TK frowned   
//Is this one of her trick questions? Moscow was always the capital, wasn't it?\\  
"St. Peresbourg." Davis answered his mind on other things.  
"Th-tha-that's correct Davis." The teacher replayed. Kari glanced at Davis, the shock clearly written on her face. The rest of the lesson passed in a blur to both Davis and Kari, there minds on other things. As the class walked past Mrs. Kimberly she held out her hand,  
"Davis, can you stay behind for a moment?" Davis nodded. When everyone had left Mrs. Kimberly stood up and shut the door.  
"Why the change Davis? I'm very glad you have but why?"  
"I... it's something one of my friends said to me."  
"What?" Davis smiled as he remembered  
"She said... If you hide behind you mask for much longer there will come a time when you can't take it off. I didn't want to be the person I pretend to be."  
"I'm glad, after all maybe now I can tell the class when you get an A* or if you win another concert" Davis nodded "Specking of that, don't you have a one tonight?"  
"Yeah." Davis smiled and left the room. He walked down the corridor towards his locker, deep in thought.  
"Davis! Hay Davis!" Davis turned... and found himself looking right into the eyes of Eliza.  
"Eliza?" he stuttered  
"Davis, Kari is on her way over here!" Davis looked at her, understanding dawning in his eyes.  
"What do we do? She can't see me before tonight!" Eliza looked around frantically. She yanked open her backpack and pulled out a book.  
"Here, take this and go to the library! Hurry... I'll send her on a wild goose chase then meet you there." Davis nodded and set off. By the time Kari had reached Eliza, Davis was nowhere in sight.   
"Where did Davis go?" Kari asked.  
"I think he went to the football field, where else would he go?" Eliza replied. Kari sighed and moved on.   
//I guess Davis didn't see me. Why do I feel so... angry towards Eliza? Is it because she spends so much time with Davis?\\ Kari stopped in the middle of the corridor, causing several people to walk into her.  
//I can't be... am I jealous of Eliza? But I like TK, more than Davis... everyone says we are destined to be together\\ Kari began to walk again her mind in a whirl.  
Eliza ducked into the library and made her way over to where Davis was sitting.  
"Hi Eliza, here's your book." Davis smiled at her.  
"No, you read it." she answered.  
"I have. I'm on the 4t h one, I can't believe you're still on 'Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets Don't you read fast?"  
"So I'm only on the second book, so what?" Eliza answered. "I'm not some flipping genius like you!"  
"Eliza! First of all I'm not a genius. You know that and your just as clever as me." Davis answered. Eliza looked at him, not believing a word he said. Suddenly a beeping noise started making Davis jump. As one everyone in the library turned to Eliza and Davis, making a shushing sound.  
"Come on." Davis said, leading the way out of the library. Outside he pulled out his D-terminal and peered at it.  
"Oh no! The guys are going you-know-where now! Kari wants me to meet her! But I-I can't, not tonight." Davis spluttered. Eliza looked at him, thoughtfully. About a month ago Eliza had gone over to see Davis and had walked right into Veemon getting ice-cream out of the freezer. After the whole screaming and fainting thing was over and done with Eliza had reacted very well and had soon become close friends with Veemon, though that could have something to do with the fact she always had chocolate for him.  
"Look, write back, tell them... tell them something, you're the clever one!" Eliza said. Davis nodded, his fingers tapping away.  
  
~@~  
  
Kari walked towards the computer room, feeling much more happy than she had done all day. She would see Davis for the first time since the history lesson. Kari paused as her last thought caught up with her mind.  
//I'm happy to see Davis? But why?\\  
"Hi gang!" Kari called out cheerfully. "Where's Davis?" she asked. TK looked up at her.  
"He can't come... something else came up." he muttered. Kari's heart did flip flops at that but she just smiled.  
"Oh well, let's go." she said. As they walked towards the computer Kari happened to look out of the window, What she saw made her heart brake. There was Davis and next to him, standing very close to him was Eliza and... they were holding hands. At this some thing inside of Kari broke and she ran out of the computer room, tears streaming down her face...  
  
TBC...  
  
I dunno about it being a DaiKari now I'm getting kinda fond of Daiyako! 


End file.
